SpiderMan: The Series ICE Episode 10
by Triligors
Summary: It is Christmas time in New York City. It is a time to merry, a time to be jolly. Peter Parker remembers Uncle Ben. Harry Osborn stands up to his father. George Stacy becomes a liability on the force. And Bobby Drake becomes Ice Man. This is truly the Spi


"ice"

A teleplay by

Adam Minneci

"ICE"

FADE IN:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- SNOWING

Snow flakes sprinkle down towards the white ground below. Parents watch their children making snow angels. Fathers and sons are making snowmen. Two brothers are having a snow fight. BOBBY DRAKE, handsome and around 16 years old, leans behind a snow encampment. His 13 year old brother, RONNIE, chugs a snow ball towards him- misses. Bobby packs together a chunk of snow.

BOBBY

Bombs away!

Bobby leans out and tosses it, it hits its target. Ronnie wipes the snow away.

RONNIE

Love to see you try that again

BOBBY

Yeah?

RONNIE

Yeah

Bobby packs another snow ball and it hits Ronnie.

BOBBY

They don't call me the Iceman for nothing.

Ronnie tosses a snowball and it hits Bobby square in the face.

BOBBY (playful)

You're going to pay for that!

Bobby and Ronnie continue to throw snow balls.

RONNIE

It's getting cold

BOBBY

I can't feel a thing

RONNIE

Liar!

Ronnie throws a snow ball and it hits Bobby. Bobby grins.

BOBBY

Not telling me you can't stand the cold are you?

RONNIE

Its freezing man

BOBBY

Want to forfeit?

Ronnie thinks about it and shakes his head no

BOBBY

Just what I thought

Bobby reaches down and picks up another snowball. CLOSE UP as Bobby's hand comes into contact with the snow it turns to ice! Bobby picks up the ICE BALL and chugs it at Ronnie. Ronnie DODGES out of the way. The ice ball SLAMS against a tree and SHATTERS! Ronnie walks over towards it and picks part of the ice up. Bobby looks towards him and then down towards the ice.

RONNIE

It's just a game

Ronnie runs off

BOBBY

Wait! Ronnie!

Bobby runs after his little brother

BOBBY

Ronnie! I didn't-

Ronnie disappears into the white fog. Bobby slowly walks back towards the shattered ice. He bends down and picks part of the ice up. He closes his eyes…

JUMP SHOT:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- SNOWING- FLASHBACK

CLOSE UP of Bobby picking up the snow ball. It turns to ice. RAPID SHOTS of Bobby throwing the ice ball. SLOW MOTION RAPID SHOTS of the ice ball shattering upon impact.

JUMP SHOT:

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- SNOWING

Bobby opens his eyes. He tosses the ice away.

BOBBY

No, uh-uh… can't be… no freakin' way.

Bobby stands up and begins to pace back and forth

BOBBY

You hear about this stuff in the news man. This isn't happening to me. I'm normal. I'm normal!

(beat)

Sure you are- you turned snow into ice. What's so strange about that?

Bobby leans against the tree to catch his breath

BOBBY

This is just a dream. Just one… big… bad dream.

CLOSE UP part of the tree begins to turn to ice. Bobby senses it and backs away. He looks towards the frozen part of the tree.

BOBBY

Oh man, oh man… oh man… no, no… this can't be happening!

Bobby looks around. No one is watching. Bobby looks down towards his hand. COLDNESS sweeps over it and his hand transforms into an ICE HAND. Bobby begins to breathe faster and faster…

BOBBY

This can't be happening.

Bobby looks around. No one is within sight. The wind begins to pick up and snow rushes towards him.

BOBBY

It's not cold.

Bobby tosses his coat off. Nothing.

BOBBY

This is definitely not normal man.

Bobby rips his shirt off…

BOBBY

Concentrate, concentrate!

ICE RUNS over his entire body as he transforms into ICE MAN. Ice Man looks down towards his body.

ICE MAN

Alright, it's official- I'm a freak.

JUMP TO OPENING CREDITS

INT. BLANK SCREEN

PETER (V.O.)

This is my life. This is my story. This is my…

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY CLASS

At the front of the room PROFESSOR LUTON teaches the class about the Civil War

PETER (V.O.)

Talking to myself trying to waste away time before the bell rings

The bell RINGS. Luton clears his throat

LUTON

Well class, have a splendid holiday and don't forget read pages 50-150 over break.

Peter grabs his backpack and exits with Jason.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Peter looks towards Jason

PETER

Why is it that all teachers give the most homework over Christmas break?

Jason shrugs

JASON

Ritual?

Flash walks up besides them

FLASH

More like ritual sacrifice. So, Parker- you're up for the final game right? Man, you know what a big deal this is.

PETER

I'll be there

Flash pats Peter on the back grinning

FLASH

Alright- oh and don't forget fly Parker, fly!

Flash walks off. Jason looks towards Peter

JASON

Am I the only one who thought that little buddy-to-buddy chat was awkward?

PETER

It is strange, but hey- it's Christmas. Who on this earth could not be having fun on Christmas!

Jason shrugs

JASON

You have a point

Peter nods, told you so.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- WINTER

A lonely, depressed teenager looks out over the water. He wears a t-shirt and jeans. Not even cold yet. This was the same teenage guy that was chugging snow a few hours ago. Bobby breathes out, no perspiration comes out. He puts his hand against the railing and looks towards it. His hand becomes an ICE HAND. A tear falls down his eyes.

BOBBY

Just have to tell them… have to tell them everything. "Hey mom, I'm a freak…" "Hey dad, look what your boy has become." Ha, no use. I tell them, they won't accept me. Not anymore…

(beat)

I have to tell them.

(beat)

Yeah, sure you have to Bobs- but, what's the point? Get your ass booted out the door? On Christmas? Nonetheless.

He looks down towards his hand

BOBBY

I don't know what I am anymore, only thing I do know is- it ain't human.

Bobby walks away

**INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL-MIDTOWN FLIERS (i won't be home for christmas by blink 182)**

Betty hangs the last ornaments on her small desk Christmas tree. Peter walks in

PETER

Hey

Betty looks up towards him and smiles

BETTY

Oh, hey Pete. Merry Christmas

Betty takes a Santa Claus hat and playfully places it on Peter. Peter smiles, laughing.

PETER

Merry Christmas… so, just 20 more minutes until we're home free.

BETTY

For the holidays

Peter walks over towards the computer, it was off

PETER

I'm surprised… it's not like you to be without a story

BETTY

Nothing's been happening. I need a miracle.

PETER

You could always write about…

BETTY

Then it wouldn't be a story Pete, people want to be riveted. They want to hear something new. They want to learn something, experience something. And with Christmas just around the bend, the only hottest story is that Microsoft might have a conspiracy and no one is getting an X-Box 360 by Christmas.

Peter laughs

PETER

And to think Jason waited in line overnight.

BETTY

And?

PETER

Store only carried one system

BETTY

That right there Pete is not that much of a story. Hype, hype, hype- leading to no where, zip, nada. All stories have to have an ending- good or bad.

Peter shrugs

PETER

Sure you will think of something by the end of break.

BETTY

Sure hope you're right. I've already wrote enough about Sam Alito Jr. to last a life time.

Peter laughs, takes the Santa Claus hat off of his head and places it on the desk. Peter looks towards it.

PETER

I might happen to have a story for you

**INT. OSCORP- HARRY'S OFFICE (pennies from heaven by louis prima)**

Harry looks out the window at the falling snowflakes. His assistant, LUIS, walks into the room and clears his throat.

LUIS

Sir

Harry glances back towards him

LUIS

Maria from the New York City parade commission is here sir

Harry nods

HARRY

Send her in Luis, oh and by the way merry Christmas- you can take the rest of the day off.

Luis smiles and exits the office. MARIA WALKER enters the room.

HARRY

Hey, merry Christmas

MARIA

I'm here concerning the Oscorp float Harry, Oscorp has one every year

Harry nods

HARRY

I'm well aware of that

Maria takes out a folder and hands it to Harry. Harry browses through it and yanks a photo out

HARRY

I like this one

Maria looks down towards it and smiles laughing

MARIA

You're just like your father

Harry frowns

HARRY

Take it and leave.

Harry tosses the folder down onto the table, Maria takes it

MARIA

Happy holidays

Harry shakes his head no

HARRY

There's no such thing as a happy holiday, only disappointment

Maria exits, Harry looks back towards the closed door. Closes his eyes and looks back out the window.

NORMAN (V.O.)

Christmas is cancelled this year Harry, I have too much on my mind for some "holiday."

INT. LOS ANGELES OSBORN MANSION- LIVING ROOM- FLASHBACK

YOUNG HARRY, 12 years old, looks towards his father pleadingly.

NORMAN

Christmas is a time for poor people to try to make themselves feel better.

YOUNG HARRY

It's more than that, there's more to this world than money and power dad

NORMAN

Bahumbug, it's only that. We have everything we could ever want and we owe everything that we have to power, son…

**INT. OSCORP- HARRY'S OFFICE**

Harry mouths along

NORMAN (V.O.)

We're Osborns.

HARRY

We're Osborns.

NT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- LIVING ROOM

A hand comes into view and places a photo of Uncle Ben next to a stocking. PULL OUT the hand belongs to Aunt May and she is getting ready for Christmas. Peter enters.

PETER

I'm home

AUNT MAY

Oh hi Peter, how was your day dear?

Peter walks into the living room

PETER

It went fast

AUNT MAY

Well, that's good.

Peter looks towards the photo of Uncle Ben

PETER

It definitely gets harder this time of year doesn't it?

May nods

AUNT MAY

But, we'll get by. That's what he would have wanted, you know. For us to get by

PETER

Easier said than done

May nods

PETER

It's different, strange…

A tear falls down Peter's eye

PETER

Every Christmas Eve when I was a child, Uncle Ben would dress up as Santa Claus and take the presents to the tree.

May smiles

AUNT MAY

You remember that one time you woke up?

Peter smiles and nods

PETER

He told me that he was Santa Claus, I believed him.

AUNT MAY

Good times Peter, good times. But he lives on, in our hearts, in our memories- your uncle will always be there as long as we continue to believe in him. He will live on.

Peter nods

PETER

Nothing's like it used to be

May agrees

AUNT MAY

Come, come Peter. You're getting your old aunt upset. It's ok, it's ok Peter. You may not see him, but he's here. Here with us right in this house. Right now.

Peter nods and looks into the corner of the room. He sees YOUNG PETER, age 5, snuggling up close to Uncle Ben. Ben reads Peter IT WAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS.

UNCLE BEN

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house…

PETER AND UNCLE BEN

Not a creature was stirring

Uncle Ben and Young Peter disappear. May places her hand on Peter's shoulder reassuringly.

PETER AND AUNT MAY

Not even a mouse

Peter looks towards Aunt May, a tear falls down his eyes

AUNT MAY

He used to read you that story every night before you went to bed on Christmas Eve.

Tears well up in Peter's eyes

PETER

No one said it would be so hard.

AUNT MAY

I know dear, I know.

Aunt May embraces Peter as his head rests on her shoulders crying

AUNT MAY

I know.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- ALLEYWAY

A cop car RUSHES past the screen

OPERATOR

Report we have a 9-11 on Madison and Park, repeat we have a 9-11 on Madison and Park.

INT. POLICE CAR

George reaches over and grabs the walkie-talkie

GEORGE

This is Captain George Stacy, I'm on it.

A big fat cop LIEUTENANT ANRICH grabs the walkie-talkie and puts it back.

ANDRICH

You sure you're up for this George?

GEORGE

Just if you don't turn out to be like my last partner

Andrich shrugs

ANDIRCH

Man died fighting for what he believed in

George looks towards Andrich, eyebrow arched.

GEORGE

Patrick double crossed us lieutenant. He double crossed all of us.

(beat)

If only we knew who he worked for.

JUMP SHOT:

INT. FURN FAMILY HOME- KITCHEN

A big bulky man with balding hair, CHUCK, grabs his WIFE by her throat.

CHUCK

You think you're tough don't you! I say what goes on in this house little lady. You answer to me!

Wife scratches at Chuck's arms, he screams out in pain.

CHUCK

You're going to pay for that you little bitch!

Chuck hauls her across the room.

EXT. FURN FAMILY HOME- NIGHT

George and Andrich exit the cop car and rush towards the door.

ANDRICH

Ready?

George nods. Andrich and George kick the door open.

INT. FERN FAMILY HOME- ENTRANCE

Andrich shows his badge

ANDRICH

Freeze! NYPD!

George walks in and looks towards a stunned Chuck and wife.

POV. GEORGE

George sees his own wife staring at him, white light surrounding her and blood dripping down her forehead. George walks towards her…

GEORGE

Helen?

Andrich holds George back

ANDRICH

Easy George…

Chuck grabs Helen by the throat, holding a knife to her throat

CHUCK

Not a step closer copper- or she gets it. I swear to God.

ANDRICH

Easy now, no one wants any trouble.

George stares towards Chuck furious as hell.

POV. NORMAL

Chuck presses the knife against wife's throat.

CHUCK

Tell your partner to back the fuck off! Now!

Andrich tries to restrain George

ANDRICH

George, relax.

George looks back towards Chuck

GEORGE

Let her go. Now!

Chuck laughs

CHUCK

You just made the biggest mistake of your life pal

Chuck presses the knife further against wife's throat and blood begins to spurt out.

GEORGE

No!

George lunges towards Chuck and TACKLES him to the ground.

GEORGE

I won't let you kill her!

George picks Chuck up by his head and KNOCKS him back against the ground.

GEORGE

I won't lose her again!

George picks up a knife and holds it over Chuck's head

GEORGE

I won't let you do this.

BAM! George is shot in the arm and the knife STRIKES the ground beside Chuck's head. George grasps his arm in pain. The wife, startled, gets back up.

GEORGE

What… what happened?

Andrich looks towards George in pity

INT. NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT- COMMISIONER'S OFFICE

George looks towards COMMISSIONER FRANCO MCGUIRE

GEORGE

It won't happen again sir

FRANCO

You've been a liability to the force since your wife died George. You need to take a vacation. One, two weeks; point is you need some time to calm down- to relax. And you're not finding that here.

GEORGE

Sir, I…

FRANCO

No George, I can't. I'm sorry. Have a happy holiday, hopefully in one or two weeks you're ready again. But as of now you're temporarily off of the force.

George nods and hands Franco his badge

FRANCO

Feel better George, I'm sorry for your loss. Truly- I am.

George leaves the office. Franco nods and shakes his head no.

FRANCO

It's a shame.

Franco looks out the window. Snow falls down against the ground.

EXT. DRAKE FAMILY HOME- NIGHT

Bobby stands on the porch outside, looking and waiting.

BOBBY

I can do this… I can do this…

Bobby opens the door and walks in.

INT. DRAKE FAMILY HOME- ENTRANCE

Ronnie looks down towards him from the banister above. Before Bobby could speak he was cornered by his parents, MADELINE and WILLIAM DRAKE.

MADELINE

Your brother told us what happened.

Bobby breaths out and looks at Ronnie "how could you"

WILLIAM

What would cause you to throw a chunk of ice at your brother?

BOBBY

I didn't

RONNIE

Liar! You did so!

Bobby clenches his teeth

MADELINE

Well, I deserve an answer young man

BOBBY

It was a mistake

WILLIAM

Are you trying to tell us that you don't know the difference between ice and snow son?

BOBBY

Look it was an accident alright. Besides, it barely touched him

RONNIE

That's because I dodged out of the way in time.

BOBBY

Look, I'm really not in the mood for this right now alright. None of you would ever understand

WILLIAM

What happened Bobby…

Bobby looks towards his father, but doesn't answer

WILLIAM

Well?

Bobby nods and exits out the door.

EXT. DRAKE FAMILY HOME- NIGHT

Bobby takes running off through the cold wintry night. William runs out of the house, following him.

WILLIAM

Bobby, wait! Wait!

William slips on the ice. Bobby looks back towards his father.

WILLIAM

We can talk this out Bobby!

A tear falls down his eyes he shakes his head no

BOBBY

Some things you can't talk about. This is one of them.

**EXT. DAILY BUGLE (Jingle bells by brian setzer)**

Snow flakes float to the ground as we look up at the Daily Bugle.

JUMP SHOT:

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES**

Reporters rush across the room, busily working to finish the last article before break. Peter stands next to Betty.

PETER

I never expected this place to get so busy

Betty shrugs

BETTY

It's the newspaper business. So, you've got more pictures?

Peter nods

PETER

The dark rooms filled to the gills. There's about an hour long wait.

JAMESON (O.S.)

Parker! In here! Now!

Peter looks towards Betty, eyebrows raised

PETER

Yikes, you've been here longer than I have Betty. Is Mr. Jameson more of the jolly type or the Scrooge type?

BETTY

Jolly Jameson?

Peter nods

PETER

Trust me, I know how it sounds

BETTY

Actually, Jameson isn't that bad on Christmas.

PETER

I'll have to take your word for it

Peter enters Jameson's office

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE**

JAMESON

There you are Parker! A minute late! As usual, it's always like you: late, late, late, late!

Peter looks towards Jameson "want something from me sir?"

JAMESON

Sit down!

PETER

I'll stand

JAMESON

Suit yourself. There's a story that I want you to cover. I want photographs.

Jameson tosses Peter the story "The Santa Claus Massacre"

PETER

Um… is this a fictional story Mr. Jameson?

JAMESON

Bunch of loonies are going around town robbing banks dressed up as Santa Claus.

PETER

Dressed up as Santa Claus?

JAMESON

I know, sounds ridiculous- doubt it even exists. That's why we need you on it.

PETER

Me? Why?

JAMESON

Evidence, Parker, Evidence! You're able to get that spider guy who runs around dressed in his pajamas- you'll be able to snap a couple of shots of these freaks

Peter shrugs

PETER

Well, I'll try sir

JAMESON

Well? What are you doing staying here? Go! Go! Go!

Peter nods

PETER

Right away Mr. Jameson

Peter leaves

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES**

Peter looks towards Betty

BETTY

So, what's the verdict?

PETER

Jameson gave me an assignment

BETTY

Yeah?

Peter rolls his eyes and breathes out

PETER

Yep

BETTY

Well, what about?

PETER

Santa Burglars

Betty looks towards Peter "are you serious?"

BETTY

You can't be serious

PETER

Unfortunately-

BETTY

Wo… sorry

Peter nods

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- ALLEYWAYS

Bobby Drake walks through the dark alley. Howling and kissing noises begin to surround him. His eyes glance around.

BOBBY

Who's there?

A street gang swarms towards him, flipping open and close their pocket knives.

GANG MEMBER 1

What you doin' here boy? Don't you know it not safe here?

BOBBY

Leave me alone

GANG MEMBER 2

Leave you alone? Who you think you are- some rich pretty boy… agh, don't want to mess up your complexion

BOBBY

I'm warning you… back off

The gang members laugh

GANG MEMBER 1

Look boys, this here child think he's all tough and mighty

GANG MEMBER 3

Better teach him a lesson then

Gang Member 1 nods

GANG MEMBER 1

Better

Bobby looks down towards his hand, it turns to ICE. The gang members begin to shiver out of coldness. Bobby begins to transform into Ice Man! The gang members back away scared.

GANG MEMBER 1

Oh man, you're one of em'… one of em' freaks…

The gang members take off, Ice Man nods

ICE MAN

One of em' freaks

Ice Man shoots out a layer of ice beneath the gang members' feet. They all TRIP.

ICE MAN

I've been having a bad day

Ice Man walks away

**INT. MIDTOWN MALL- LOBBY (sleigh ride by ella fitzgerald) **

MALL SANTA looks towards the screen.

WOMAN CHEWING BUBBLE GUM (O.S.)

Alright… sit and say cheese

We zoom out to see a child sit on mall Santa's lap.

CHILD AND SANTA

Cheese!

The woman chewing bubble gum shoots a picture, dusts it off and hands it to the GUARDIAN of the child.

WOMAN CHEWING BUBBLE GUM

Alright… next

Betty and Peter walk through the mall, watching the children get their picture taken with Santa Claus

BETTY

So, if we need a lead- it's gotta be here.

PETER

A couple of mall Santas don't get paid enough- instead of going on strike they decide to do a little Christmas hold up.

BETTY

You're catching on

Peter nods towards Mall Santa

PETER

I don't think so

Peter looks away

BETTY

What is it?

Peter looks towards her

PETER

You know how you said I could come to you whenever I needed your help.

Betty nods

BETTY

Yeah?

PETER

It's just a façade.

Betty looks towards Peter curious

PETER

My uncle died this year Betty, I can never forget that. This year is my first Christmas without Uncle Ben

(beat)

It's not going to be the same

Peter stops and looks towards a father waiting in line with his son to have their presents wrapped.

BETTY

Hey, you don't need to go through this alone.

Peter looks into her eyes and shakes his head ok

PETER

So, back to the Santa heist

Betty laughs

PETER (CONT'D)

Where could we possibly find any leads?

BETTY

Come on, you- Peter Parker- don't have a single clue of how to get pictures of the "Santa Burglars"?

Peter shrugs

BETTY

You got a picture of the web-swinging Spider-Man before anyone could even get a close look at the guy

PETER

Well… that's different

Betty looks towards Peter curious

BETTY

How so?

PETER

Um, it's a long story.

**EXT. MANHATTAN BANK ('t was the night before christmas by gary hoey)**

A van waits outside as people pass by.

**INT. VAN- BACK**

Inside of the van, five grueling men with long dirty brown beards put on Santa Claus costumes. The SANTA LEADER puts on the hat and grins yellow rotting teeth.

SANTA LEADER

Its Christmas time boys… deck the halls- time to be jolly.

**INT. MANHATTAN BANK**

Bobby Drake waits patiently as a BANK TELLER counts out his money.

BANK TELLER

This sure is a lot of money Mr. Drake, off to anywhere important?

Bobby looks towards the bank teller and nods his head

BOBBY

You could say that.

The Bank Teller hands Bobby over the money

BANK TELLER

Six hundred dollars, have a merry Christmas sir.

BOBBY

Happy holidays

Bobby takes the money and walks towards the exit. Through the glass window of the entrance he notices the five SANTA CLAUS THUGS walking towards the bank.

BOBBY

What the hell?

Bobby notices a MACHINE GUN strapped to one of the Santa Claus thug's belt. CLICK… CLICK… CLICK… Bobby looks towards the ground to see a gas bomb ticking… POOF! Gas shoots out of the bomb and surrounds the bank. Bobby coughs, clinging to his throat as he backs away. The Santa Claus thugs enter the bank and look around. Santa Leader shoots his gun in the air.

SANTA LEADER

Alright, nobody move- we're robbing this bank. Ho-ho-ho.

Bobby looks towards them, knowing that he should do something. Bank Teller reaches over to pick up a phone he dials 911.

PHONE (O.C.)

Operator.

Santa Leader notices. BAM! Bank Teller is shot through the head. The phone CRASHES.

SANTA LEADER

If you all remain calm you can go on about your business. Christmas comes but once a year.

**INT. MIDTOWN MALL- RADIO SHACK**

Peter looks around at various electronic equipment. NEWS PROGRAM MUSIC blares over the screen.

NEWSCASTER (O.C.)

I'm outside of the Manhattan Bank where we're getting reports that from inside there is a burglary situation that is increasingly getting out of hand.

Peter looks towards the screen. POW! One of the Santa Thugs is knocked against the bank's door by ice! Peter runs off. Betty glances behind her back…

BETTY

Peter? Peter! Where are you?

**INT. MANHATTAN BANK**

Ice Man looks around the bank

ICE MAN

Anyone wants some more!

Santa Leader takes out his gun. The other three Santa Thug's take out their guns

ICE MAN

Oh shit

SPIDER-MAN (O.S.)

So, let me guess-

Spider-Man lands in the dead center between them.

SPIDER-MAN

Mall didn't pay you guys enough?

ICE MAN

Spider-Man?

Spider-Man glances behind his back to see Ice Man

SPIDER-MAN

Who are you? The human icicle?

ICE MAN

Ice Man.

Spider-Man looks back towards the angry thugs brandishing their weapons.

SPIDER-MAN

Did the elves build those?

Spider-Man dodges out of the way. Summersaults in the air and kicks thug 1 back.

SPIDER-MAN

Hey ice for brains, get him!

Ice Man looks towards Spider-Man curious, he realizes what he wants him to do. WHOOSH! He shoots out a giant stream of ice and it freezes Thug 1. Thug 2 rushes towards Spider-Man

SPIDER-MAN

Santa Claus is coming to town!

Spider-Man punches Thug 2 and hauls him backwards. WHOOSH! Thug 2 is frozen in mid-air. Thug 3 shoots towards Spider-Man.

SPIDER-MAN

Hey linteen ice, would you mind?

WHOOSH! Ice Man shoots out a stream of ice and Thug 3 is frozen. Santa Leader runs for the exits.

SPIDER-MAN

So- I guess you never got on the nice list when you were a child.

Santa Leader bangs on the door- it wouldn't budge. He takes out his machine gun.

SANTA LEADER

You won't stop me… none of you will stop me!

Spider-Man walks towards him

SPIDER-MAN

All I want for Christmas is for you to shut the hell up

Spider-Man sends out a web, YANKS the machine gun out of Santa Leader's hands and hauls it away.

SPIDER-MAN

Freeze!

WHOOSH! Santa Leader freezes. Spider-Man looks around grinning.

SPIDER-MAN

Well, that's the lot of em'- Santas on Ice

Spider-Man walks over to where he dropped in and picks up his camera. He aims it towards Santa Leader and fires.

SPIDER-MAN

Caching… and I thought I saw it all-

Spider-Man walks towards the exit

SPIDER-MAN

These guys are nuts

ICE MAN

That was cool man

Spider-Man looks towards him

SPIDER-MAN

So ice, how did you get messed up in all of this?

ICE MAN

I was… taking out money.

SPIDER-MAN

For Christmas presents?

Ice Man shakes his head no. Ice Man transforms back into Bobby.

BOBBY

I need to get away

SPIDER-MAN

From the cops?

BOBBY

My parents

Spider-Man nods and takes off his mask

BOBBY

You're, you're…

Peter nods

PETER

Yeah. Hey trust me man, this super hero gig isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm just like you. When this whole thing started I didn't want to tell anybody. I was afraid of what I would become. I gave into my worst instincts. I became someone else- trust me. That's a road you don't want to go down.

BOBBY

Then how do you do it?

PETER

You adapt, you don't change

Bobby nods

BOBBY

So… I bet I'm going to kick your ass in basketball.

PETER

Against the amazing flying man? Yeah… right- that'll be the day

Bobby laughs as he and Peter exits out the back entrance

BOBBY

Hey, you've got a new challenge in town now

PETER

Yeah, guess I was wrong when I stated I would be the only superhero protecting this city.

Bobby nods

BOBBY

I have a feeling that a lot's going to change over the years.

PETER

So, what you are going to do?

Bobby shrugs

BOBBY

Guess I'll go back home. Don't know if I can tell them who I am though, who I really am. But- I'll try.

Peter nods

PETER

So, Raptors vs. the Lions huh?

BOBBY

Telling you man, we're going to win…

Peter laughs

PETER

We'll see about that.

JUMP SHOT:

**INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL-BASKETBALL GAME (run, run rudolph by chuck berry)**

The RAPTORS and LIONS play an intense game of basketball. Peter dribbles the ball towards the basket. Bobby Drake corners him.

BOBBY

Don't think so…

Bobby quickly touches the ball… Peter looks towards Bobby and quickly tosses the ball to Flash. Flash shoots. He scores! Bobby and Peter both look towards the score board. They're tied. The bell RINGS signaling the end of the game. Bobby and Peter both nod and shake hands

BOBBY & PETER

Good game.

Bobby and Peter walk back over to the bleachers

PETER

So, what did you decide on?

BOBBY

I didn't tell them. I couldn't.

Peter nods

PETER

Neither could I.

Jason and Betty walk towards him

JASON

Great game man… Flash is a little bummed out though.

Peter and Bobby look

FLASH

Damn it… we win this we get to finals. We lose, we don't. Thanks Parker, really thanks… oh damn it!

Peter laughs and shakes his head no

PETER

Seems like the usual Flash Thompson

Jason grins and nods

BETTY

So, the party- it's tonight… right Pete?

Peter nods, he looks towards Bobby

PETER

If you want to come, your welcomed to join us…

BOBBY

Um, I dunno… I mean, I really don't want to intrude or anything

PETER

No, you'll be fine… so?

BOBBY

Yeah, alright count me in dude.

Jason looks towards them, trying to figure it out

JASON

So, you guys knew each other before the game?

Peter shrugs

PETER

It's a long story

**INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- LIVING ROOM (chestnuts roasting on an open fire by natalie cole)**

A Christmas tree stands against the corner lit up. Christmas lights swarm all over the house. Betty looks around…

BETTY

Did anyone see Peter?

**INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT**

Peter and Gwen sit in the basement.

PETER

I didn't think it would be so hard either.

Gwen nods

GWEN

My mom used to always be there to watch me opening my presents Christmas morning.

PETER

Maybe she still is. Maybe they are still here… in spirit. And that's what truly counts. That we never forget them. That they… live on.

Gwen looks towards Peter

GWEN

When did you get so wise?

PETER

I didn't… it's something my Aunt told me. Where's your dad by the way?

GWEN

At home. He lost his job.

PETER

Really?

GWEN

Well, he was put on a two week vacation

Peter nods

PETER

Guess this time of year gets to everyone doesn't it?

Gwen nods

GWEN

Well, we better get upstairs.

Peter nods and follows Gwen up

**INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- LIVING ROOM**

Peter looks towards Betty

PETER

Hey, about that story that I was telling you about. I might have an idea.

BETTY

Yeah?

Peter nods

PETER

Yeah. Spider-Man's going to be playing Santa tomorrow night, bringing presents to all the poor little boys and girls.

BETTY

How do you know this?

Peter shrugs

PETER

Just call it a hunch

BETTY

A hunch huh?

Peter nods, Betty walks towards him. Peter walks towards her. He bumps his head on a mistletoe. He looks up and laughs.

BETTY

Well…

Peter and Betty kiss. The kiss turns from a "friend" kiss to a passionate kiss. Peter pulls away acknowledging this and looks into Betty's eyes.

BETTY

Merry Christmas

PETER

Merry Christmas

Peter and Betty smile. Betty walks away. Jason walks into the room and towards Peter. Gwen walks in carrying a tray of cookies. Jason and Peter are now underneath it. Gwen laughs. Peter and Jason look towards each other disgusted

PETER

No… ugh… ugh

JASON

No way dude.

They both quickly walk away. Gwen laughs. Bobby enters the room.

BOBBY

Hey Pete, can I see you for a second.

PETER

Be right back

Peter follows Bobby into a separate room.

**INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- COMPUTER ROOM**

Bobby looks back and forth

PETER

So, what is it?

Bobby turns the computer on. A website appears: Xaviers school for the gifted.

PETER

A prep school?

BOBBY

I thought so too… but, I also received this.

Bobby clicks on a e-mail. Peter reads it

PETER

Dear Mr. Bobby Drake, we are aware of your abilities and know how hard of a time this must be for both you and your family. We at the Xavier school for the gifted want to help you focus and harness your powers to the best of your ability. If you have any further questions please feel free to e-mail us at any time. Thank you…

(beat)

What do you think it means?

BOBBY

They know about me, about what I can do.

PETER

I don't know if you should trust them

BOBBY

What other choice do I have? I know that I can't go back home. Not like this, not any more. Come with me Pete. They seem like they want to help guys like us. You know… freaks.

PETER

You're not a freak. We're different, but we're not freaks. The world just hasn't come to understand people like us yet.

BOBBY

And you think they ever will?

PETER

I have great hope for this city.

Bobby nods

BOBBY

I'm going to enroll. It's the only shot I have at a relatively normal life Pete. A school where I can just be myself, where everyone there has powers as well. Come on, come with me. You'll fit in there too.

Peter shakes his head no

PETER

My place is here. With my friends… my family. I could never leave them behind.

Bobby shakes his head ok

BOBBY

I understand… well, I better get going. My mom wanted me home by six.

Peter nods ok. Bobby walks out of the computer room. Peter holds up his coat

PETER

Hey you forgot your…

BOBBY

I don't need it. You can have it.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry stares out the window. The door behind him opens. He looks. Norman enters.

HARRY

Dad, I'm surprised that you came

NORMAN

It's Christmas Eve son. Of course I came. We're family. Christmas is a time to be with family.

HARRY

I thought it was the time of year for poor people to feel good about themselves dad. Isn't that what you used to say?

Norman frowns

HARRY

I wanted to tell you that I know what happened to mom. And I intend to do something about it.

Norman laughs

NORMAN

You're too ignorant for your own good son.

HARRY

You don't scare me. You used to. But, I'm a grown man now. I make my own decisions. I will beat you dad.

Norman grins

NORMAN

I'd love to see you try son. You know as well as I do, your mother died from lung cancer.

HARRY

You covered it up.

NORMAN

Even if I did, do you truly think that you can ever prove it?

Norman walks towards the double doors and stops

NORMAN

Merry Christmas… son.

Norman leaves. Harry watches Norman go. He nods, he finally did what he could never do as a child. Stand up to his father.

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE (santa claus is coming to town by smokey robinson & the miracles)**

Jameson flips through the pictures grinning. Peter anxiously waiting

JAMESON

Haha! You did it Parker, you really did it. Knew I could count on you. Your like my own one man paparazzi team. Robbie!

Robbie Robertson enters the Daily Bugle

ROBBIE

Yes Mr. Jameson?

JAMESON

Get these pictures into tomorrow morning's early edition paper. Headline SPIDER-MAN IN LEAGUES WITH SANTA BURGLARS.

Peter shakes his head no

PETER

Spider-Man was there stopping the burglars

JAMESON

Sure he was, so that he could get some of the money for himself.

PETER

Mr. Jameson- he was…

JAMESON

Agh bahumbug! He was working with the burglars kid. Get your facts straight. Now get outta here!

PETER

Yes sir, right away sir.

Jameson frowns

JAMESON

Then what are you doing still being here! Out! Out! Out!

Peter leaves the office

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES**

Peter looks towards Betty

BETTY

That looks like it went well

Peter laughs

PETER

Tonight's Christmas Eve.

BETTY

I thought you said Spider-Man would be bringing toys to all of the children of the city.

PETER

He will. Trust me, I know these things.

Betty smiles and nods ok.

EXT. DOCKS- NIGHT

Spider-Man walks towards Bobby looking out over the frozen water.

SPIDER-MAN

So, I guess this is good bye.

Bobby turns around

BOBBY

You made it

SPIDER-MAN

Thought I would let you go without saying bye?

BOBBY

We'll see each other again. Probably fight side to side more times than we can count as well.

Spider-Man laughs and nods

SPIDER-MAN

So off to Westchester huh?

Bobby nods

SPIDER-MAN

How did your parents take to it?

BOBBY

They thought I was going to some prestigious prep school free of charge. They were more than eager to accept.

Spider-Man nods.

SPIDER-MAN

Well, I have a little more running around to do before Christmas day.

BOBBY

Yeah, like what?

Spidey shrugs

SPIDER-MAN

Promised I'd help a friend find a story.

BOBBY

Ok. See you later Spider-Claus.

Spider-Man laughs and shakes his head no.

SPIDER-MAN

Melt you later Ice Man.

Spider-Man swings off and into the night sky. Bobby watches him leave.

BOBBY

Merry Christmas.

INT. MIDTOWN FLIERS

Betty types at her computer…

BETTY (O.S.)

It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring… not even a mouse.

INT. CHILD'S HOME- MOUSE HOLE

We see mice sleeping, snuggling close to their mother

INT. CHILD'S HOME- LIVING ROOM

We see stockings hung by the fireplace.

BETTY (O.S.)

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there.

INT. CHILD'S HOME- CHILDREN BEDROOM

See children dreaming, each tucked tight in their beds.

BETTY (O.S.)

The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.

One of the children, a small BOY, opens his eyes

BETTY (O.S.)

Out on the lawn there arose such a clatter.

The boy springs out of bed and runs to the window. Spider-Man swings over the nigh sky reflecting in the moon.

SPIDER-MAN

Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!

Spider-Man lands on the roof above. The boy runs down the stairs and to the living room.

INT. CHILD'S HOME-LIVING ROOM

The boy hides behind a sofa to get a peek as Spider-Man slides down the chimney, carrying a bag full of toys and wearing a Santa hat.

BETTY (O.S.)

His clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; a bundle of toys flung on his back.

Spider-Man opens the back and begins to take out presents

BETTY (O.S.)

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

The boy laughs. Spider-Man looks towards the boy and smiles.

BETTY (O.S.)

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, there was nothing to dread

The boy climbs out of his hiding spot.

SPIDER-MAN

What are you still doing up?

BOY

I heard you coming Spider-Man. What are you doing with all those presents?

Spider-Man smiles

SPIDER-MAN

Bringing Christmas joy to every child.

(beat)

Helping Santa Claus deliver presents to all the good little boys and girls. Now run off to bed, for tomorrow is Christmas day. A time to be had.

The boy smiles and runs off to bed. Spider-Man continues to put presents under the tree and in the stockings

BETTY (O.S.)

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk

Spider-Man walks back into the chimney. Puts up his arm and web zips out of view.

BETTY (O.S.)

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose

INT. CHILD'S HOME- CHILDREN BEDROOM

The boy watches out the window as Spider-Man swings off

BETTY (O.S.)

And away he flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight…

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- NIGHT

Spider-Man swings towards the camera

SPIDER-MAN

Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

INT. MIDTOWN FLIERS

Betty types a period. She nods and she looks out her window to see a sleigh and eight reindeer flying past the moon. She types the headline:

SPIDER-MAN: THE SERIES

ICE.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT.


End file.
